To Stress his Point Pt 4
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Shu needs to make a point and Reiji is in his firing line... Part four :D Shu x Yui only


It was a stand off.

Shu glared at his younger sibling who sat behind his desk, a quill in his hand. Reiji was not impressed at all. The male had been writing down some of his latest findings when Shu stormed in. The door practically hung off it's hinges though, and well, that would be another thing which would need replacing around here. Reiji leaned back into his chair and tossed the feather across the desk. "You're so troublesome. It annoys me." His eyes were narrowed, his voice held a sharp edge to it. He pushed his glasses up with his finger and matched his brother's glare.

"I thought I smelt something different. Something wonderful and not to mention tempting." Reiji smirked. Shu gave an irritable snarl. Reiji leaned forwards, his elbows on the desk, propping his head up on top of his hands. "She'll be even more fun to play with now, I can already think of all the experiments I can perform on her. Maybe she'll even try and challenge me...OR perhaps Yui will accept me as her lover instead of you. After all strength isn't everything. Intelligence is much more dangerous." Shu grabbed the door with a single hand and launched it acros the room at his younger sibling.

Reiji ducked and before Shu knew it his brother stood before him his face inches from his. As soon as Shu had changed Yui the house smelt different. It drove them wild. The brothers seemed to start snapping at each other, tempers would flare. Shu's eyes bore into his brothers. "You almost killed Yui and now you want her." His eyes now glowed a bright red. "What's the logic of that?" Reiji looked irritated by his brothers words. It was true she had almost died but now Yui was one of them, her scent had more value than just food. Reiji mentally kicked himself. A vampire's creator would remain loyal to their master. In a way, Yui was bound to Shu.

It really wasn't like Shu to be so possessive but He'd made Yui like this so she was his. He would do whatever it took to keep his Eve safe. It seemed neither one was going to back down at this point. Both stood tensed, ready to take the first blow. If nothing was settled here then things would get more complicated. Both Brothers agreed to disagree. Shu made the first move. Both hands went around Reji's neck and with all his force Shu slammed him against the wall. The impact was so hard the plaster cracked and fell from the wall along with the majority of the portaits.

Reiji Snarled, his eyes too glowed a blood red as he bared his fangs at his older bother. Shu Slammed him back again. It was a shame they didn't breathe anymore. He could have suffocated him here right now and he would become a distant memory. Shu Snarled back. He fucking hated him. So uptight and too far up his own ass to see the damage he had done. Shu had never felt so hateful. The thought if his older brother touching Yui's flesh sickened him to the core and it sent chills through his body. He stood taller, growling loudly back. If Reiji didn't avert his gaze Shu would take it as a direct challenge and they would fight. Reiji shoved his brother off him landed a punch on his cheek. It knocked the male off his feet and onto his back.

Reiji didn't stop there. He would not be ordered around by his older brother. As far as Reiji was concerned they were evenly matched at this point. All he needed was a bit of luck and determination to reduce Shu to nothing, and claim his Eve for himself. He pinned his brother down by his throat and struck him across his left eye over and over again. The dark blood splattered against the wall. Shu moved his head and sank his fangs into his brothers hand. He clamped them down like a vice until he heard several cracks. Reiji pulled his mangled hand from his brother's grip and cried out in pain. This would take a good hour to heal. Blood poured from his hand and from Shu's Face. Shu took advantage of his brothers lack of awareness and rolled them over so he was on top.

Reiji hissed but was cut off when Shu struck him across the face. Shu would finish this here and would make a point Yui was to be his and nobody else's. The drive of possession and lust fueled the males attack. Reji's face was almost unrecognisable now as Shu then turned his attention to his intended punishment. Reji's mouth opened and closed as it frothed with blood. His blood. The Red carpet beneath them was now near enough Black. Shu clamped his fangs on his brother's windpipe and repeated the light punishment he' given Yui earlier. That had been a warning. This time his action was with intent to seriously injure. He shook his head around, mauling his neck in his mouth. The more he shook the more flesh that was ripped. Reiji gripped his brothers Jumper and tugged on it. His pained cries could be heard down the halls of the Sakamaki Manor. The Cries were Chilling to listen to.

Yui listened from her room. She'd never heard anything like it. It was sharp and pierced her eyes so mush she expected them to start bleeding. Listening to one of her own kind getting tortured was upsetting. She couldn't hear Shu but she could smell his blood. She hoped he was alright. She dug her claws into the bed sheets and squeezed her eyes shut. She was part of the shadows now, in the world of secrets and nightmares. This was the price she had paid. But even now the female felt so weak. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't listen to this for much longer. Reiji had been horrid to her. Not Even Kanato was this bad and he was twisted in the head. If she left his room to find them she could run into trouble. Yui knew nothing bout herself anymore.

What were her abilities? Was she strong enough to physically fight or was she still nothing compared to them. She'd lived with all these brothers for so long. Holding her own had been difficult. In fact there had been no hope for her ever standing up to them. All they had to do was grab her by her wrist and throw her around like a ragged doll. Yui's hand clenched into tight fists. She would not be weak anymore. But she would never be one of them. If she lost herself she would lose all grasp on reality. She was still Yui. She still felt and cared for others. She thought to herself though, this was a different society. Rules needed to be followed and enforced. If she was going to live here she needed to understand that balance. In spite of everything she felt bad for Reiji.

Her nose twitched. What was this? Her ears were soothed by the silence which filled the air. She listened intently. Shu's blood had gotten thicker in the air. It made her thirsty. Her head snapped around when the door opened. Yui's eye's glowed a bright red. She couldn't seem to help herself. There he was looking rugged and torn apart. His jumper and shirt hung off him in tatters and he was basically red. What had they done to each other. His left eye was squeezed tightly shut. Blood dripped onto the carpet. Her concern kicked her thirst out of the way. "What did he do to you?" She rushed over and inspected him closer. He needed to rest and get his strength back. It was clear that Shu had put his all into this. She hoped Reiji was still alive.

Shu grumbled, staring down at Yui through his remaining eye. "It's just a scratch." He snorted. Yui rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You didn't need to go and do that. He could have killed you..." Her voice was soft and silky. "But he didn't now shut up about it will you?" Shu snapped, staring down at his feet. She had a point of course. But Shu still had his manly pride. He had to make a point. He needed his brother to know that she was his Eve. He was covered in scratches and all sorts. Yui pushed him backwards so that he was sat on the bed. He eyed her curiously What was the female planning? Yui Jumped up behind him and sat back on her knee's "Please lift your arms." She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. Shu grumbled upon hearing her request.

"Why don't you make me?" He scoffed. Yui gulped. Make him? She couldn't make him. It was just a simple request why not just quietly comply. Shu looked over at her and after a brief moment he sighed and pulled off the bloody rags, throwing them onto the floor. Yui's face looked disturbed. His back was covered in scratches and christ knows what else. Wait was that plaster and glass too? He was such a fucking idiot. She pulled out what she could using her fingers. He flinched at her touches, even turning to growl at her. Yui ignored him as best as she could, although there were a few times where she jumped back from him. Once all the sharpnel was out of him Yui looked around. She needed a damp cloth or something to wipe his wounds.

There was nothing just casually lying around. The smell of blood was heavily in the air. Yui moved closer to him and leaned her head in close. She'd not long fed but he smelt so good. She ran her tongue within a deep cut which went diagonally down his back. Shu flinched and gave a loud hiss. Yui licked his flesh over and over again before moving to another spot on his back. Shu groaned at this, he grabbed fistfuls of the duvet beneath them both. Yui pulled back, her cheeks were a bright pink. She was all flustered. What was this though? She watched surprised as his flesh where she'd licked healed up rather quickly. She had no idea... Yui smiled. Finally she was useful for something. She quickly finished his back.

Now she jumped off and moved in front of him. Getting on her knees she gripped onto his thighs as she leaned forwards, licking his lower stomach. Shu stared down at her, surprised. Well that had been a bit forwards...He wriggle a little. Yui looked up at him and giggled, the blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. "Stop wriggling." Shu smirked down at her. He lifted a hand and placed it on her head, lightly stroking her hair. His finger tips soon moved down and rubbed the back of her neck lightly. Yui froze up and closed her eyes. "What are you doi-"" She cut herself off as she let out a muffled purr. Yui seemed to do it automatically. Embarrassment wasn't the word. "Ssss-stop!" She choked, trying to pull away. She longed to leap back a few feet but she was slowly melting into his lap. "Ple-ease stttop." She moaned. "Yo-ou-u-r eyyyye."

His arms moved around her hips and he picked her up. Yui panted a little, thrashing around in his grip. "Im not child now put me down!" Shu chuckled. "Your little purr is so cute, not to mention arousing. It makes me want to fuck you again." Yui stopped thrashing. "Just don't touch my neck. Look you're getting blood all over the sheets!" She cried out, trying to wriggle once more. "You'll lose your eye if you're not careful!" He pulled her against his chest, sitting her across his lap. "Heal me then." He leaned in close to her and tugged playfully on her ear. Yui tried her best to ignore him as she licked his bruised cheek. She could feel his erection underneath her but again, Yui ignored him as best as she could. She was doing quite well until his hand found it's way up his shirt that she wore. Yui gasped and shuddered as his hand moved to her stomach on her bare skin.

"I didn't tell you to stop." His face looked serious. Yui leaned up and licked his eye, just as his finger slipped into her entrance. Yui whined at this but still tried to carry on with her job. Thankfully Reji had only caught his skin. There was no damage to his actual eye. She had nearly healed him. Shu slipped another finger inside her. "STOP IT!" She felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Shu hooked his arm underneath her backside and used his free hand to undo the fly on his trousers. "Why should I Yui?" He whispered darkly into her ear. "I've fought for my right to be with you as your protector have I not?" Yui felt the head of his member press against her entrance. "Beside's it's your fault for getting me all worked up..." Yui blushed and stared down at his chest. "I didn't mean t-" She moaned as he pushed the full length of his member inside her. Her arms flung up around his neck and she hid her face in his chest. "You're so cruel to me." She whimpered.

Shu looked down at the tiny vampire, his creation. He twitched his manhood inside her. "It is you who is cruel to me." He purred, both eyes were now back open, all the better to admire her with. Yui looked up at him surprised. "Shu..." He grabbed her wrists with a single hand and pulled her closer to him with his free arm."Ride me." Yui looked down from him embarrassed. Shu released her wrists. Yui's hands now gripped his shoulders roughly as she began to move up and down his length. Shu drew in a sharp shaky breath and moved his hands to her hips, pushing her down more forcefully onto his. Yui moaned louder at this, her moans were muffled as his lips met hers. At every chance he got Shu would push his hips up to meet hers. "You are mine." He murmured against her lips. Yui tried to move faster but soon found herself tiring. Shu lay back and pulled his large hands down on Yui's tiny hips.

He made her sing out loudly, her light but loud moans rang out down the halls Yui dug her nails into his chest. He was being a little rough. He still firmly held her hips. Every now and then Shu would give an excited groan or maybe work himself up to growl. Yui fell onto his chest as he finally came inside her. She panted heavily, still wearing his shirt and tried her best to pull it down her rear end. Yui pulled herself off his semi-erection. moving further up on his chest. He felt so warm to her now, not the cold Shu who had taken her first time in the batroom. Now one of them she felt like she was closer to him. She nuzzled his neck, bumping the top of her head against his chin. She was shocked when his hand moved up to head, gently playing with her strands of blonde hair once more. In spite of this Yui vowed silently to her self to never forget who or what he was.

He'd just fought his brother for her. Yui was just a prize. So was that how he saw her now? Not as a meal but now a trophy? She could still smell Reiji's blood. It may as well have been painted on the walls. She felt incredibly sore now. Yui stared up at him. She needed to find her strengths. She couldn't afford to dwell on her weaknesses. Even now he picked on her and treated her like a rag doll. She rolled off him. God she was a mess. She would need to wash quickly. Shu sat up. "I'm still a murderer Yui." He stared at her with cold eyes. "I didn't want Reji to forget that. We are all murderer's here. In spite of this though..." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down beside him. "...I am still capable of affection Yui. I've done all of this for you and another thing. I don't like to share." His hand now lightly rubbed her stomach.

Yui shook her head slightly. "I'm just an object to you. Even now..." Shu's face looked annoyed. "Can't you see I did all of this for you? Stupid." He looked upset by her comment. He rolled her onto her back. "I don't want you as my slave to order around. Yui...Be my mate." Yui stared up at him her mouth open in surpise. "But I-" He cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips once more. "Shut up. I can't stand to listen to your fucking waffling." Yui wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave a little smile through the kiss. "I prefer you when you're not soaked in your own blood." The couple looked over at some of the impressive pieces of glass and plaster she'd pulled out of him.


End file.
